Grimlock (G1)
Grimlock, 'is a character from the Generation 1 Transformers. Grimlock is one of the most memorable Autobots in the Transformers franchise, even during his early years in the Generation 1 features. Some Autobots wonder why Grimlock is on their side. He prefers brute strength over wisdom and compassion. Add that with the fact that he doesn't really get along very well with other Autobots. In problems, Grimlock's usual response is either ripping it to pieces, or slicing it with his Energo-Sword, or even outright eat it. Though he doesn't really mind about humans. Couple all of those with his dislike of Optimus Prime, and you'll get Grimlock. However, Grimlock, behind his so-called-of-a-more-Decepticon-like-nature, actually hates something more than weakness, which is those who abuse their strength. Although sometimes, Grimlock isn't really in-nature with Optimus Prime, he holds respect for the Prime himself. Grimlock is widely famous for leading the Autobot sub-group named Dinobots, a small group consisting of Autobots who can transform to Dinosaurs, and very powerful. Grimlock himself is already strong and durable, even arguably, as strong, or second to Optimus Prime or Megatron. Grimlock's speech style, however, is somehow "limited" and resembles a caveman. However, most doesn't really see that behind that vocabulary, lies strategic smarts. Grimlock is skilled in the ways of fighting, and doesn't really go to a fight without anything. In battle, Grimlock brings his iconic Energo-Sword, which can cut through a 2-foot thick concrete wall with one sweep, and a double barreled rocket launcher, which essentially looks like a normal blaster with two barrels. And of course, he's the leader of the Dinobots, and he lifts up to his name with his alternate form which suits his leader type, a T-Rex. In his T-Rex form, Grimlock possesses a degree of invulnernability and the ability to breathe fire, as well as making mini-quakes by stomping his feet to the ground, according to how hard it is. And of course, in his alternate form, he possesses powerful jaws which can really give a big damage to nearly anything. Grimlock also possesses extreme durability in his robot form, which allows him to survive many extreme damages, and a point blank explosions from an Energon Refinery, point blank. Many may not expect that Grimlock is a formidable opponent through his mind, but surely, Grimlock can prove his skills with ease and show people that he's not as dumb as he looks like, or as he sounds like. Battle vs Iron Man (MCU) (By Monkey Doctor 33) It is a clear and sunny day at a South African city. People are working well, and peace is maintained through out the city. The city however, was formerly wrecked by a battle between two Avengers. And one of the Avengers, named Iron Man, is currently at the city, walking, without his armor. Stark sees that the city is in good condition after reparation from his battle with Hulk. However, Stark also feels a little guilty. And then, he remembered what once Ultron said. ''"How could you be worthy? You're all killers. You want to protect the world, but you don't want it to change..." Those words flashed in Stark's mind, as well as some images of his fight with Ultron. "Oh come on, mind. Just, don't make me..." Stark tried to forget the words, but suddenly, he hallucinated. Stark witnessed something. He saw the Avengers, laying on the ground in front of him. And Stark saw that the South African city, has now changed to a space rock. The exact same space rock that he saw when Wanda Maximoff, AKA Scarlet Witch casted an illusion to his mind in the HYDRA base in Sokovia. "No, this couldn't be real. Just... Stark snap out of it!" Tony tried to grasp reality once more, however, something during that hallucination caught his attention. And in front of the defeated Avengers, a weird alien stands "Earth's mightiest heroes? Pfft. Seems like all of your efforts are now useless." The alien, known as Thanos, mutters. "Who are you?!" Stark replied with an angry voice. "Hehe. You don't know me? That's your own mistake. The so-called Avengers of yours have just known my name. And you see? They knew my name, and they all died. I'm a villain, they say? They can defeat me? Wrong thinking. And... They mentioned someone called Stark. Seems like you are the man they mentioned. And it is a pity that you didn't see they suffer in my own hands." ''Thanos says while showing Tony Stark the dead bodies of Earth's Mightiest Heroes, with one barely living. And the barely living Avenger, is his own friend, Steve Rogers, AKA Captain America. "No... No... This isn't right? How..." Before Stark can finish his words, Thanos interrupts. ''"Of course this can happen, IRON MAN. Your selfishness leads to the Avengers' doom. And see this." ''Thanos turns back and suddenly the dead bodies of the Avengers are gone, but is replaced by a view of a portal opening to Earth. Through that portal, many otherworldy creatures entered Earth. ''"You couldn't afford much of this thing, right? I heard you're a billionaire. You got enough resources to construct something to stop us all! But where is it all? A machine strong enough to wound me? Nothing? Now, let's see." ''After Thanos stops his dialogue, he picks up the still-living Captain America. "Steve!" Stark yells while trying to strike Thanos, but only results Thanos punching him back. ''"You won't win Thanos... Never!" ''Captain America said while spitting on Thanos' face. However, Thanos replies back with a smile and crushes his head. "NOOO!!!" Tony screams in agony while falling back and suddenly, something happened. He found himself back in real life in a sleep-like position inside a store. Stark gets up, and asks himself what is happening. Suddenly, someone speaks to Stark. ''"The whole city is evacuated, Mr. Stark! And well, I brought you here!" Stark turns back, and see an African man, seemingly middle-aged. "You own this store?" Stark asked. "Yes. Oh, and I think this is a good time for you to use your... Armor?" The African man says. "Why? Why should I use my armor now?" Stark asks with confusion. "Because of that." The man points out of the store's window. And out of the window, Stark and the man saw a giant robot thrashing the city. Stark then turned to the man and said, "Right, it is time to suit up." "What is this place?! Me Grimlock hate being teleported!" Grimlock complains after being teleported to the African city by Megatron. The military of the city has been deployed to stop Grimlock. However, most of their efforts results nothing. Grimlock then easily wiped out the whole military by himself. "Me Grimlock no like this! Me Grimlock ANGRY!" Grimlock yells angrily and destroys a building. Grimlock proceeds to destroy more buildings. Grimlock knows that as an Autobot, he must protect humans. But he grew tired of that. Add that to his annoyance of being teleported here by Megatron. Grimlock destroys the environment around him, and when he tries to destroy a lift containing several people, someone shoots Grimlock. "Huh? Who dares shoots Grimlock?!" Grimlock gets annoyed and turns back, to see a man in an iron armor. "Hey big guy. Sorry for interrupting. But this city is not a playground." Iron Man aims his Repulsors to Grimlock. "Guh! You dare shoot me GRIMLOCK?! Grimlock crush you!" After Grimlock says that, he pulls out his Double Barreled Rocket Launcher and shoots it at Iron Man, who didn't expect that. Iron Man gets knocked away through 2 buildings and landed on a park. "Sir, the systems are still running. And I can analyze that giant robot for more information. However, I couldn't identify who is he." ''Iron Man's A.I., JARVIS speaks. 'Well then give me some information about his weapons and others. Use the Infra-Red Scan. We'll see what this guy can do." Grimlock walks towards the Iron Avenger with his Rocket Launcher. "So, little man no match for Grimlock!" Grimlock mocks. "Yeah well, I got something to match you, big guy." Iron Man then flies and delivers a punch that distracts Grimlock. After that, Iron Man flies around the Dinobot while firing numerous Repulsor blasts. "JARVIS, got anything yet?" ''"Yes, sir. I found some weak points. He is very slow and cumbersome. And that Rocket Launcher he brought is traditional compared to ours. While it is certainly strong, it doesn't have any tracking or other advanced features. He also has a sword made out of an unknown material that can cut through concrete. And sir, for an extra information, it seems like he has an ability to transform. However, I have no idea ''what can he do after he transforms." ''JARVIS explains to Iron Man. "Transforming. Huh. Seems like this day is going to be hard." After Iron Man finishes his words, Grimlock then punched Iron Man so hard it nearly left a dent on his helmet. Iron Man fell to a fountain and recovers. "Now that, is painful." "I suggest you use your agility and weaponry against him. His only...." ''JARVIS' words are interrupted by Grimlock, who stomps on Iron Man. "Oh come on!" Iron Man then fires his Shoulder Minigun Pod to distract Grimlock. "Aw! Grimlock hates little bullets!" "Seriously? You even refer yourself in third person." Iron Man then fires a charged Repulsor shot that allows him to escape from Grimlock's foot. Grimlock then proceeds to shoot Iron Man with his Rocket Launcher, but Iron Man evades all of the shots. Iron Man then charges at Grimlock's chest and delivers a barrage of punches before knocking delivering an uppercut to Grimlock's face. Grimlock tries to swat Iron Man away, but Stark quickly gets to his back and fires an Anti-Armor Tank Missile that sends Grimlock crashing a gas station, which then explodes. "Jackpot. I win." ''"Sir, it appears that this robot is still not backing down." Grimlock gets up from the explosion, relatively unharmed. "Now, you make Grimlock ANGRY!" "Seems like we're gonna face a mini-Hulk." "Sir, it appears that he is going to use the sword. Your armor might be strong, but I'm afraid that..." "Cut the talk, JARVIS, I'm going in." Iron Man then flies above Grimlock and delivers some more Repulsor shots. However, Grimlock tries to protect himself from the shots with his arm, which is proved to be a little effective. Grimlock then sees an explosive barrel. He picks it up, and throws it with accuracy to Iron Man, knocking him down. "Sir, I forgot to remind you. It seems like that this robot is quite tactically intelligent while his speech paterns are not so good. Be careful sir. This is probably a deadly adversary." Iron Man charges to Grimlock with Repulsor shots and evades Grimlock's attempt to strike at him with his Energo-Sword. Iron Man kept firing Repulsor shots and punches to Grimlock while Grimlock tried to catch Iron Man. Until finally, he caught the Iron Avenger. "You petro puny rabbit!" Grimlock then slams Iron Man through a glass wall of a building and punches him multiple times until Stark's helmet began to dent. Grimlock then throws Iron Man to the air, and strikes him with his Energo-Sword. It sends Stark to the ground and there, Grimlock began to smash Iron Man repeatedly. "JARVIS, seems like this is getting a lot more... AAH!" Stark felt the pain from Grimlock's attacks and finally, Grimlock holds Iron Man and tries to crush him. "Sir, I suggest you use the Unibeam. You still have the...Bzzzzt" ''Tony's systems began to crumble, but still working, albeit damaged due to Grimlock's crushing. "Unibeam? Alright then. Hey big guy! Wanna taste something?" Grimlock stopped crushing Tony and sees that his chest began to glow. "What is that?" Grimlock asks. "A present for you." Iron Man then unleashes the Unibeam that damages Grimlock until he falls down. Tony then opens his helmet and sees the damage of his armor. "Damn, that was painful!" Iron Man puts on his helmet again and JARVIS began to function again. Iron Man sees Grimlock groaning in a little pain after getting a hit from the Unibeam, to the face. "JARVIS, I can't just leave this thing down like this. He is still alive, and he's gonna get angry. My suit can't rival this robot's capabilities. What should I do?" "Scream!" Suddenly Grimlock recovers fastly and kicks Iron Man away to the air. Luckily, Iron Man can fly, and recovers in mid-air. "Fine then. If that is the answer, I'll have to do this. JARVIS, prepare Veronica. It's time to even the odds." ''"It will take some time, sir." "Then patients will be the answer. Time for some beatdowns with that Grimlock." Iron Man orders JARVIS to unleash the Hulkbuster armor, but it'll take some time. Meanwhile, Grimlock is searching for Iron Man, Energo-Sword in hand. "Where are you little man?" Grimlock yells, and gets the answer. Iron Man quickly punches Grimlock in the face at full speed. "Looking for me, big guy?" Grimlock then strikes Iron Man with his sword, but Iron Man dodges it. Grimlock strikes Iron Man again, but this time, he catches the sword and delivers some shots from his Shoulder Mounted Minigun Pod, which annoys Grimlock. The Dinobot then delivers a charged attack with his Energo-Sword, but Iron Man evades it. Iron Man delivers a kick to Grimlock's back, but weirdly, Grimlock does not react. Iron Man kept delivering punches and kicks, but Grimlock does not react. Iron Man stops his attack. "Oh well. Good then." Iron Man then flies away, but before that can happen, Grimlock strikes Iron Man with his sword, and it hits, sending him to the ground. Grimlock picks him up and throws him to the air. When Iron Man nearly lands back, Grimlock punches him until his armor's chest area gets wrecked. "JARVIS! Where is that Veronica?" "It has just arrived." Suddenly, Grimlock got contained inside some kind of metal barrier that falls from the skies. "What?! Me Grimlock hate puny man's tricks!" That is the first part of the Veronica. However, Grimlock, with some difficulty cuts through the barrier with his sword, and frees himself. "Now, where are you, puny rabbit!" Grimlock yells. "I'm not a tiny guy anymore, big guy." Iron Man says this and Grimlock turns back. "Power levels are at maximum level. Orbital repairs are standby." "Good then. Time to kick this robot's ass." Iron Man, in his Hulkbuster armor, prepares for another huge beatdown. "So, big guy, seems like we're equal on this one." "Not at all, armor man!" "Sir, now I think he will use his transforming ability." "Let's see what he can do." Grimlock then transforms to his Tyrannosaurus rex form, which surprises Tony, and roars savagely while breathing fire to the air, and stomps the ground, delivering a small quake. "Sir, that T. rex form seems to be even stronger than the normal form. I suggest caution when fighting him. And I scanned him again, and in this form, watch out for his teeth. It is powerful enough to snap nearly every materials that come between them." "Caution noticed, JARVIS. Now, let's dance, big guy." Grimlock then roars while running at Iron Man. Iron Man fires powerful Repulsor shots, but Grimlock still charges at Iron Man with no noticeable damage. Grimlock finally gets in the range to attack Stark, and breathes fire. The fire slows and blinds Iron Man for a while, but Iron Man managed to get hold of Grimlock's jaws, forcefully closing it. Iron Man then delivers a punch to Grimlock, but Grimlock retaliates by freeing his jaws and bites the Hulkbuster's arm. Iron Man tries to get Grimlock off his arm by punching him, but Grimlock whacks Iron Man's legs with his tail, knocking him down. Iron Man headbutts Grimlock and manages to get him off his arm. Iron Man gets back and punches Grimlock in the face multiple times. "JARVIS, how hard is to defeat this thing? It's very durable!" "How about attacking his mouth?" Grimlock opens his jaw and sprays fire to Iron Man. However, Iron Man remembers what JARVIS says and with his HUD, tries to locate Grimlock's mouth. But, Grimlock's fires began to severely damage the Hulkbuster. Iron Man then blindly shots a Repulsor blast, but miraculously hits Grimlock's neck, knocking him back. Grimlock then roars at Iron Man and jumps at him, bringing him to the ground. Grimlock began to bite the Hulkbuster's head to expose Iron Man's regular armor helmet, but Iron Man tries to hold Grimlock off by grabbing his neck. Unluckily, Grimlock managed to destroy the Hulkbuster's head and exposed Iron Man's Mark 43 helmet. "Oh boy, this is not good." Iron Man then, still in his Hulkbuster armor, lifts Grimlock away while trying to stand up. "Get off me, you jerky dinosaur robot!" Iron Man delivers a massive punch to Grimlock's chest and throws him away. Iron Man then noticed that now, Grimlock began to take some damage. "Seems like my work is nearly done here." "Sir, orbital repairs are coming in." '' Iron Man then sees that the Veronica has sent several repairs for the Hulkbuster armor. However, before the Hulkbuster can even get repaired, Grimlock, still in his dino form, lunges at Iron Man directly to the head and drags him away from the Hulkbuster. Grimlock then began to burn Iron Man's armor with his fire breathe, and Stark began to feel the heat and armor damage, as well as system damage. "JARVIS! JARVIS? You there?" ''"Bzzt... Bzzt... Sir.... Bzzt.... I... (SYSTEM OFFLINE)" "Dang it!" Grimlock still tries to melt the armor with his fire breathe. However, Iron Man, with his last abilities, flies away from the fire breathe and charges back at Grimlock's mouth while open. Iron Man tries to forcefully keep the jaws open for the last attempt to knock him out while Grimlock tries to crush Stark with his jaws. "Oh come on, come on!" Iron Man began to charge his Unibeam to fire it at Grimlock's mouth. However, Grimlock seems to already know this and delivers a stream of fire to Stark through the fire breathe. Finally, the Unibeam is charged and Stark delivers the Unibeam blast to Grimlock's mouth, sending him back while dealing a substantial amount of damage. Grimlock can't really hold it and transforms back to his robot form at the same time Iron Man stops his Unibeam blast. Iron Man then falls down in his damaged armor and stands up. His thrusters are now unable to be used for flight due to extreme damage. "How do you.... Aaagh..." Grimlock then falls down before he can finish his question to Iron Man. Grimlock is finally knocked out, and he fell beside the wreckage of the Hulkbuster armor. "Oh, finally! After a long day.... Huh...." Iron Man then realized that his armor is too damaged for him to use again. Even JARVIS has ceased to work. "Great. Now how am I supposed to..." Before Stark can finish his words, suddenly the Avengers' Quinjet flies above Stark, and lands behind Grimlock's knocked out body. Iron Man then gets out of his armor, and Stark looks at the Quinjet. He sees that Hawkeye is piloting the jet. "Nice work, Stark! Seems like you've managed to get that fat-ass down! Come in!" Hawkeye yells to Stark. Iron Man then laughs and gives a giggle to Hawkeye, and says, "So how about all of these junk?" "It'll be repaired. You got the money to make those things again, right?" Hawkeye says sarcastically. "Yeah, yeah, Clint. Now, it's time to go home." Stark enters the Quinjet and the jet flies away from the chaotic city after the battle. Winner: Iron Man (MCU) Experts' Opinion Although Grimlock is stronger and more durable than Iron Man, Iron Man's speed and agility automatically gives him a huge advantage over the slower Grimlock. Also, even if the Hulkbuster armor can't really give much advantage to Iron Man against Grimlock's T. rex form, Iron Man's intelligence, as well as various weaponry and technology gives him the way to win this battle over the Dinobot leader. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Robot Warriors Category:Cartoon Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Giants